


Those Who Played, And Will Play Again

by boxofbreath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofbreath/pseuds/boxofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the same thing, in a different format. What a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game, and Those Who Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260591) by [ArcFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcFour/pseuds/ArcFour). 



Once upon a time, there was a girl - no, scratch that, a princess. A beautiful princess with perfect hair and fuschia blood who lived in a palace deep under the sea. A princess who had everything she wanted.

She had a lusus, who was completely delightful, despite having some rather strange ideas about grub-rearing.

She had lots of interests, which were varied and interesting.

She had friends, who may not have been the fairytale heroes she wanted them to be, but were certainly fun to talk to.

And it was her friends who helped her play the Game.

The game was everything she wanted it to be, and more. It helped her find her true role. Not as a Princess, but as the Knight-

Alright, that's enough. Writing in third person is practically impossible.

You are the Knight of Space, in the land of Legend and Frogs. You suspect someone, somewhere, is LOLAFing at this, but you don't care.

It's great, being a Knight. You have loads of cool spacey powers, which include TELEPORTING! and PHASING THROUGH STUFF! Also, you get a cool God Tier Outfit (complete with cape), which you acquired quite by accident, after falling off a cliff. Who would have thought that your Quest Bed would be under all that water?

However, there are downsides. As the Space player of this session, you are responsible for the WORLD'S MOST MUNDANE TASK. Which is? Breeding the ridiculous Universe Frog.

Apparently, you would normally have help to do this, courtesy of the Knight. However, as you  _are_ the Knight, you have to do this All On Your Own. This is what the Mage would call Character Building. You just call it Bloody Boring. 

Thankfully, you do get some visitors to your frog-filled Land. The Prince, for example, is happy to come and hang out, and he was very understanding about the getting-stuck-in-a-table incident, all things considered. The Seer, too, often comes along to check on the frogs and make sure you haven't met your Doom prematurely. 

So, with a little help from your friends (Ha ha. You were never much of a Triple-Segmented Hard-Shelled Insects fan.), you are happy to continue with your Frog-Breeding duties. And, maybe, when this Universe Frog is ready to be populated, and you and your friends have claimed the Ultimate Reward...

Maybe you could make your own legends.


	2. Heir of Rage

To Be, and in Being, Rise. That is your quest.

Your duty, goal, task, job, burden.

The thing you were put in this game to do. Only problem is you have no idea what the fuck it means.

It seems simple enough, in theory. You have to be. You have to be  _rage._ Which can't be that hard. As far as you can tell, Rage is the Counterpoint to Mind, and while the Page frets over his own quest, you have to deal with yours. Your role.

Sorry, Role.

All these goddamn capital letters. Enough to drive a guy mad.

Which, you guess, is the idea.

Going mad.

Achieving your quest.

Doing shit?

Yeah, you've basically no idea what shit you're supposed to do.

You guess the Mage would know, because damn, that guy knows it all, but you're not sure if you want to ask him.

He's got his own quest, right? To... Mage, and in Maging... know shit?

Probably.

It's none of your business.

You have better things to worry about.

No one else seems to have noticed your plight - yet. Even the Seer, who's supposed to be an expert in this sort of thing. They seem pretty confident that you can look after yourself, and you're perfectly happy to let them think that.

You should be pretty good at this Rage lark. It's a side affect of your caste - a sheer, unquenchable anger. Which you don't have. There was a little worry about that, back at the beginning, a little talk about finding you a moirail, but it's passed now. They know you don't need managing.

Fuck, maybe it's a kismesis you need. Someone to piss you off enough to  _become rage._

...

It's just your luck that among the eleven other trolls in your session, there's no-one who you feel even slightly that way about.

...

Maybe you'll just go ask the Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took me a while to finish. Poor old Heir. A good rapper, a mediocre artist, and absolutely dreadful at being angry.


End file.
